


these unbroken wings of mine

by himokko413



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Non-binary character, Other, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himokko413/pseuds/himokko413
Summary: fe trans week 2020day 7 / free daytsubasa comes out to itsuki and maiko. wholesomeness ensues. also she's head over heels for nb!kiria
Relationships: Kurono Kiria/Oribe Tsubasa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	these unbroken wings of mine

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this is a huge HUGE self-indulgence self-insert. i relate to tsubasa way too much for my own good.

**2014.06.01**

**TheseUnbrokenWings** : Itsuki

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : i need to tell you something

 **JustAnEveryman** : what is it?

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : well, it's about me

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : something i really can't tell anyone but you right now

 **JustAnEveryman** : let me guess... "i'm in love with Kiria but i can't say that to her"

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : nope

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : well, sorta

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : i... want to be a girl.

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : i've wanted to be a girl basically ever since i first heard about Kiria.

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : like... she's just so cool and so amazing... and i want to be her. or at least, like her.

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : thats it

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : itsuki??

 **JustAnEveryman** : let me be honest.

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : >.<

 **JustAnEveryman** : you are a girl. through and through.

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : WHAT REALLY???

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : YOU SUPPORT ME THOUGH????

 **JustAnEveryman** : why wouldn't I?

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : itsuki...

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : thank you...

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : really...

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : it helps me a lot...

 **JustAnEveryman** : no sweat, really. you deserve the world.

 **JustAnEveryman** : but i need to ask you

 **JustAnEveryman** : what do you want me to call you?

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : AAAAAAA I DIDNT THINK THIS FAR

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : LIKE I KNEW I WAS A GIRL BUT I NEVER THOUGHT OF A NAME

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : ... can you please help me with it... ;_;

 **JustAnEveryman** : i want you to come up with it though

 **JustAnEveryman** : that way it's a lot more genuine

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : well... i think because caeda and i love pegasi

 **TheseUnbrokenWings** : i was thinking...

* * *

**2014.06.02**

Tsubasa walks through the open doors of the Fortuna office. In her mind, she's thinking about how everyone will react. Would Ms. Maiko fire her on the spot? Or would Ayaha say something? Her uncertainty seemed to grow for every stepshe took closer to Ms. Maiko's desk.

"Ms. Maiko? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"What is it..."

Tsubasa almost recoiled at hearing her deadname. Uncertainty turned to doubt at that moment. Should she still tell? _"Well, there's no going back now..."_

"Ms. Maiko... I need to tell you and the rest of Fortuna something very important." She fidgeted, trying not to show any feeling but confidence.

"Oh? Do tell me first!"

 _"Here we go..."_ "Well... for a long while now, I've felt that I am a woman. I-I wanted to say that to you. I... I am transgender. I hope that you understand. If you're wondering, I would like to be called Tsubasa." Doubt turned to pure, actual confidence. However, there was one more obstacle. How would Ms. Maiko react?

She reacted with a silence that felt like an eternity. Then, she spoke up.

"Well, isn't that a surprise?"

Tsubasa, whose confidence had all but drained in that seconds-long eternity, responded with one question. "A-am I fired...?"

"What? No, of course not! I get it completely, Tsubasa. Just... work on that delivery."

 _"Delivery!? I make a life-changing announcement... and I messed up on the delivery!?"_ "But I... I practiced that all night..."

"You did? I mean... I can't really say anything there. That must have been really hard to say. I think, instead, we should practice your introduction. That's how we're announcing this to everyone, you know."

 _"Now this, I've got in the bag."_ In a burst of confidence, Tsubasa shouted her new introduction, almost as if trying to get it all out as fast as possible. "I'M TSUBASA ORIBE AGE 18 I WANT TO MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY WITH MY SONGSAND--"

"Y-You practiced that, too!?"

* * *

**2014.07.22**

**TsubasaOribe22** : hey

 **TsubasaOribe22** : kiria

 **the_cool_kiria** : What is it?

 **TsubasaOribe22** : thanks for saving me... twice...

 **the_cool_kiria** : No problem.

 **TsubasaOribe22** : wait thats it??

 **the_cool_kiria** : What were you saying?

 **TsubasaOribe22** : well...

 **TsubasaOribe22** : i want to admit it...

 **TsubasaOribe22** : you're the reason i am who i am today...

 **the_cool_kiria** : Oh, yeah, that.

 **TsubasaOribe22** : i just wanted to thank you

 **TsubasaOribe22** : seriously.

 **TsubasaOribe22** : also im gonna admit it

 **TsubasaOribe22** : i kinda crush on you a lot

 **TsubasaOribe22** : youre such an amazing woman and like aaaaaaaaaaa

 **TsubasaOribe22** : when i look at you i see something new

 **the_cool_kiria** : I

 **the_cool_kiria** : Can I tell you something?

 **the_cool_kiria** : It's about me.

 **TsubasaOribe22** : you can tell me anything.

 **the_cool_kiria** : Okay.

 **the_cool_kiria** : Honestly, you gave me quite a bit of confidence last month.

 **the_cool_kiria** : Like... you came out to Maiko on the first week.

 **TsubasaOribe22** : am i not supposed to???

 **the_cool_kiria** : That's not the point.

 **the_cool_kiria** : The point is... I trust you.

 **the_cool_kiria** : With anyone else, whenever I try to be honest with my feelings

 **the_cool_kiria** : I just... can't get the words out.

 **the_cool_kiria** : So... well... I'm not exactly a woman.

 **the_cool_kiria** : I feel like I don't really want to be on the gender binary.

 **the_cool_kiria** : Everyone keeps calling me a "tomboy"

 **the_cool_kiria** : and honestly, I don't like that label at all.

 **the_cool_kiria** : I really don't like any label, really.

 **the_cool_kiria** : Tsubasa?

 **TsubasaOribe22** : kiria...

 **TsubasaOribe22** : you're amazing... and i support you...

 **TsubasaOribe22** : wait... do you want me to call you something else?

 **the_cool_kiria** : No, not really. I think "Kiria" is still a fitting name for me.

 **the_cool_kiria** : I'd really like you to use "they" and "them" when you refer to me, though.

 **the_cool_kiria** : Also... I do have... something different.

 **the_cool_kiria** : And it's super awkward.

 **the_cool_kiria** : Because I've got a crush on you too.

 **the_cool_kiria** : I only realized this now, talking to you.

 **TsubasaOribe22** : ARE YOU SERIOUS

 **TsubasaOribe22** : DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE RN

 **TsubasaOribe22** : THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER

 **the_cool_kiria** : Heh, I'd figure you'd react like that.

 **the_cool_kiria** : Let's meet at Seiren tomorrow. My treat.

 **TsubasaOribe22** : OKAY

 **TsubasaOribe22** : sorry... calming down

 **TsubasaOribe22** : any time is fine with me

 **the_cool_kiria** : How about 3?

 **TsubasaOribe22** : thats perfect

 **the_cool_kiria** : It's a date.

 **the_cool_kiria** : I love you, Tsubasa.

 **TsubasaOribe22** : i love you kiria

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW JAPANESE DOESNT HAVE A REAL TRANSLATION FOR THEY/THEM BUT ITS CUTE OKAY


End file.
